Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure
by mirror in the sky
Summary: Sharpay Evans visits the Glee Club, and her cousin Sam
1. Chapter 1

The bell rang, and Mr. Schuester jumped in his seat. He had fallen asleep. Will had been searching through numerous Ohio phonebooks for possible speakers to talk to the Glee Club. Sure, Holly was a good speaker to the kids, but sometimes she was just too inappropriate. He started flipping through the books and papers again when the first two glee clubbers walked in.

"I'm telling you Sam, Avatar On Ice auditions are less than three weeks away, you should come try out with me" Rachel was babbling to the new kid.

"But that Bieber cut would have to go!" she said

"Sam. Rachel. Can you come here for a moment?" Mr. Schuester asked

Sam and Rachel walked up to Mr. Schuester, who was sitting at the Piano.

"Gosh Mr. Schue, you look awful" Rachel said, giving a concerned look

"Well, that's why I called you guys over. Principal Figgins has been down my back lately. He wants me to find a motivational speaker for the glee club. To show you guys that your dreams can come true"

"And….what does that have to do with us?" Sam asked

"I wondering if you guys knew anyone that's in the bizz, or does local theater or something" Will said

"Well, I've been writing Barbra Steisand since I was eight, and I'm sure if I tell her about this, she would finally write me back" Rachel said proudly

"I think Barbra's a little to busy right now to come to Lima, Ohio Rachel" Mr. Schue said, Rachel frowned

"But It was a great idea" he smiled, which made her do the same

"Well, what about you Sam? Do you have any suggestions"

Sam sighed.

"I know someone in show business"


	2. Chapter 2

Sam closed his locker, and there was Rachel Berry.

"Why didn't you tell me Sharpay Evans is your cousin" she demanded

"Uh, because it never came up. And because I try to avoid you as much as possible" Sam said

"I'm just going to ignore that last comment! Sharpay Evans is a legend! And she's your cousin. That's like Lea Michele being my sister"

"Uh, who's Lea Michele?"

"**ANYWAY!**, I have to have a private session with Sharpay. She could get me on Broadway, Sam! BROADWAY!" Rachel was overly excited and dramatic

"You're kind of scaring me, so I'm gonna go now" Sam said, walking away

"WAIT!" Rachel ran after him

"You act like Sharpay is no big deal! And now that I think of it, back in Glee, you sounded like you didn't even want to give Mr. Schuester the idea. What's going on?"

"IT'S EMBARRISING! Sharpay is way over the top, and so is her brother. I don't even like socializing with them. When she gets here, my life is going to be over"

"Then why did you give Mr. Schue the idea?"

"Because she's family. And I can't turn my back on family. Sometimes, family is all I have" Sam frowned, remembering when him and Quinn broke up, and Sharpay missed her show to be with him.

"Wow, Sam. That's really sweet" Rachel said

Then, the front doors open.

"Oh boy" Sam knew who it was

**Sharpay.**

She walked down the hallway, looking like slow motion.

"Oh my god! She has Boi" Rachel whispered in excitement

Sharpay walked right up to Sam and Rachel, everyone staring. She took off her pink sunglasses and smiled.

"Sam!" she beamed, and hugged him

"Hi Sharpay" he said flatly

"Who's your friend?" she looked over at Rachel

"I-I-I'm Rachel Berry" for the first time, Rachel Berry was speechless

"Cute reindeer sweater" Sharpay smiled, then looked back at Sam

"Ryan won't be here until tomorrow, so I can't speak to your club today"

"Wait! Ryan's coming?"

"Of course. I don't go anywhere without Ry"

"Crap" Sam muttered to himself

"Now, take me to Mr. Shoe or whatever" she linked her arm with Sam's

"It was nice meeting you" she smiled at Rachel, and they walked off


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok guys, I have a real treat for you. Coming from all the way from New York, Sharpay and Ryan Evans!" Mr. Schuester announced and took his seat with the kids in the auditorium.

The curtain rose and revealed Sharpay and Ryan, in matching pink suits. They started singing "Shine" by Sharpay. Everyone was loving it, except for Sam.

"They really are amazing you know" Rachel whispered to Sam

"**I'M GONNA SHINE!" **Sharpay yelled the last note. Everyone jumped from their seats and cheered. All but Sam, of course.

"Wow! Sharpay, Ryan that was amazing" Mr. Schuester cheered

"Thank you Mr. Schuester. But I'm not here just to show you how a REAL performance looks. I'm also here to tell you that your dreams can come true…"

Sam tuned her out. He loved Sharpay and Ryan, honestly. He just wished they would try to fit in more. They had always been too over the top. More over the top than Rachel! He was just ready for them to leave tomorrow

"Oh, and guys, Sharpay and Ryan are going to be here for an extra two weeks for your assignment. The assignment is to come up with a number to perform with Sharpay and Ryan" Mr. Schuester said with excitement

Then the bell rang and everyone started heading out. Sam ran up on stage with Sharpay and Ryan

"What the hell? I thought you two were leaving tomorrow" he said

"Well Mr. Schuester made an offer I just couldn't refuse" she smiled and waved at Will

Sharpay saw the anger on Sam's face

"Oh come on, Sam. This is going to be fun!" Ryan said

"Whatever. But I'm not wearing pink" Sam stormed off stage

"I think he's a bigger diva than you, Shar" Ryan said, making them both giggle


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel Berry walked down the hall with a huge smile. She set up a time for her and Sharpay to rehearse for Glee Club in the auditorium. Rachel couldn't wait to win Sharpay over, and get on Broadway. She even had a custom-made pink sweater with a carousel horse on it, just for Sharpay.

Rachel walked into the auditorium with pride and determination.

"You're Rachel, right?" Sharpay asked

"Yes. Rachel Barbra Berry. I am a big fan of yours! I've followed your career since you landed in New York!" Rachel beamed. "Oh, and here's my headshot. Just in case, y'know" Rachel pulled the picture out of her song journal.

"Oh. Uh, thanks" Sharpay gave a fake smile, and gave the picture to Ryan.

"So what song are we doing?" Ryan asked

"We'll be a Dream, by We The Kings" Rachel handed Sharpay and Ryan the lyrics

The three of them got on stage, Sharpay automatically got in the middle of it. Then she snapped, and the spotlight hit her. Rachel gave a fake cough, and two more spotlights hit her and Ryan. Then Ryan started singing

**Do you remember the nights  
>We'd stay up just laughing<br>Smiling for hours  
>At anything<br>Remember the nights  
>We drove around crazy in love<strong>

Sharpay:

**When the lights go out  
>We'll be safe and sound<br>We'll take control of the world  
>Like it's all we have to hold on to<br>And we'll be a dream**

Rachel:

**Do you remember the nights  
>We made our way dreaming<br>Hoping of being  
>Someone big<br>We were so young then  
>We were too crazy<br>In love**

Sharpay was shocked. "She's better than me" she thought, bringing her to tears. But she kept singing, trying to out-do Rachel

Sharpay vs. Rachel:

**When the lights go out  
>We'll be safe and sound<br>We'll take control of the world  
>Like it's all we have to hold on to<br>And we'll be a dream**

The song ended and Rachel and Sharpay were breathing heavily.

"That was good. Um, I'm gonna go now" Rachel said quickly, and ran out of the auditorium. When she was in the hall, she smiled.

She had definitely won that diva off!


	5. Chapter 5

When Rachel walked into the choir room, everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Gosh guys, I feel like Barbra with all these eyes on me" she giggled. No one laughed.

Then she looked over to Mr. Schue. He looked furious. Then she saw Sharpay crying, and holding the left side of her face. Was that….a bruise?

Finally, Santana broke the silence.

"And they say I'm the bitch" everyone giggled

"What did I do?" Rachel demanded

"Rachel, what you did is serious" Mr. Schuester walked up to her with a stern look

"Am I being punk'd?" she looked around the room, everyone looked mad

"Mrs. Evans told us you hit her" Mr. Schue said

"WHAT? SHE'S LYING, I….." Sharpay moved her hand, revealing a big bruise

"I DIDN'T DO THAT" Rachel yelled

"You are a terrible liar, Rachel" Quinn said

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"You're out of the glee club, Rachel. What you did was very wrong. And just because Sharpay messed up the lyrics? That's ridiculous"

"WHAT!" Rachel was furious

"She got mad because I said the wrong part. I've never heard the song, so I didn't know it that well when we rehearsed. I said the wrong thing, and she hit me" Sharpay "cried" harder

"Mr. Schuester I would never…"

"You're out, Rachel" Mr. Schue cut her off

Rachel looked around at her friends. They didn't believe her.

"Fine" she turned around and left, crying


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel was crying on her bed when she heard a knock.

"Rachel? Its me, Sam" he slowly opened the door

She wiped her eyes "Come in"

He sat next to her.

"What the hell?" Sam said

"I swear, Sam. I didn't hit her. I would never do that. But no one believes me. They'll find any reason to hate me. They all hate me" she was looking down

"I don't hate you, Rachel. But look at me" she looked up

"**Did you hit her?**"

"No"

"Then why would she say you did? And what about the black eye" he asked

"She said I did it because she feels threatened by me. When we performed, I think she thought I was better than her. Hell, I was better than her" that made Sam smile, but then he got serious again

"What about the black eye?"

"It was make-up, which was very flawed" Rachel said, feeling a little better

Sam didn't say anything.

"She just wanted attention. Just like always" Sam whispered, getting angry

"I can't believe I looked up to her" Rachel said.

"I'm gonna make sure you're back in glee club tomorrow" Sam got up,

"I promise"


	7. Chapter 7

Sam made sure to be at school extra early. He entered the auditorium. Sharpay was on stage, applying make-up.

"Where's your black eye" Sam said in disgust

"**SAM!**" Sharpay gasped, dropping her make-up

"Wow, Shar. Really?" Sam saw the colored make-up she used to make the black eye.

"Oh please. That Berry girl is….."

"Better than you" Sam cut her off

"She's better than you and you got scared!"

"How dare you" she said in an angry voice

"This is why I didn't want you to come!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sharpay practically yelled

"Everywhere you go, the spotlight has to be on you! When are you going to realize that the world **DOSEN'T **revolve around you, Sharpay?" Sam yelled

"Listen you little brat…"

"**NO YOU LISTEN! I WANT YOU GONE. TODAY. I WANT YOU TO TELL MR. SCHUESTER, THEN I WANT YOU TO LEAVE!**" he yelled

Sharpay's eyes watered. "Fine" she picked up Boi and left the auditorium.

Sam smiled and turned around. Rachel was there

"That was amazing, Sam. Thank you" she smiled, then hugged him

"It was no big deal" he blushed

"Thank you" she repeated, and kissed him on the cheek

"So I was thinking. You and me were the only ones in Glee who didn't get to perform. How about we perform together" Rachel said

Rachel:

**Today was a fairytale, you were the prince  
>I used to be a damsel in distress<br>You took me by the hand, and you picked me up at six  
>Today was a fairytale, today was a fairytale<strong>

**Today was a fairytale, I wore a dress  
>You wore a dark gray t-shirt<br>You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess  
>Today was a fairytale<strong>

Sam:

**Time slows down whenever you're around**

Both:

**But can you feel this magic in the air?  
>It must have been the way you kissed me<br>Fell in love when I saw you standing there**

**It must have been the way  
>Today was a fairytale<br>It must have been the way  
>Today was a fairytale<strong>

When the song was over, they smiled at each other. Then Rachel smashed their lips together, taking Sam by surprise.

"Wow"

"Wow" Sam smiled

"I-I gotta go" Rachel said, then ran off


End file.
